


Dancing with Fingers 😌 for now

by spoocejuice



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, don't read this it's not worth your time, idrk who's gonna be in it rn ngl I just tagged some undertale characters, they are just sitting there. shut up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoocejuice/pseuds/spoocejuice
Summary: sansxkomaeda except I'm just remembering everything about undertale while I write and uhhjjj like they exist ,, komaeda and Napstablook r best friendsonly reason I'm posting this is so it doesn't delete itself I don't know how to write please don't bully
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. chapter won

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sitting here 🥰🥰🥰

"I have the worst luck," he muttered to himself. "I can't believe that I fell through a goddamned mountain."

It was a miracle that he survived, but Nagito was used to miracles. Standing with a grunt he tested his arms and legs, but nothing seemed to be broken. He had fallen into an empty grey room, aside from a patch of golden flowers conveniently placed to break his fall.

"Well. Guess I am lucky after all."

Looking around, the only thing he could see was the hole he had fallen from, faintly lighting up the room.

"I mean... there isn't much I can do but go on."

Nagito was slightly nervous, but the feeling immediately dissipated. He knew he would survive as long as his hope was the strongest, and by the looks of this place, it was. As he wandered through the dark, he felt a strange smooth stone. He pushed on it lightly, and to his surprise the wall moved forward, light streaming onto his face. He squinted and found himself in a peculiar place. Unlike the dull room he had just exited, this one was buzzing with life -- strange creatures jumped on the ground, floated through the air, chatted with each other -- all in a wonderfully pink labyrinth. He faintly smiled, and continued through the maze, with high hopes. _If there was an exit from a bland room like that to somewhere like this, I'm sure I'll find a way out eventually. Besides, this place isn't half bad, _he thought to himself.__

__

__

After "completing" puzzle after puzzle (which Nagito noticed were impossible to fail...?), he stumbled upon a huge tree. Staring at the pile of leaves under the tree, he suddenly got hit by a wave of exhaustion. His arms felt like lead, his feet were sore and aching, and his head was pounding. He had fallen from extremely high up, and he was finally feeling the repercussions - it was surprising he could even stand after the fall. The leaves looked ever so soft to his tired body, so Nagito took off his coat, laid it over himself, and went to sleep.

~

"um.... hello?"

Nagito stirred awake from the sound of a voice, but saw no one there.

"sorry.... i'm right here..." the voice said from in front of him. "i saw you here and was worried but it looks like you're okay... sorry for bothering you..." Rubbing his eyes, Nagito looked up and saw the faint outline of a figure floating in front of him.

"No, wait, please don't leave! What's your name? I don't mean to bother you but I'm lost and if you could help me find my way around here I'd really appreciate it," Nagito blurted. He silently cursed himself for burdening this person (ghost?) he didn't know with his problems that he could probably fix on his own, but to his surprise the figure slowly became more visible and he could finally make out who he was talking to, even if there wasn't much to make out.

"oh... i'm napstablook... i actually come here often so i think i can help you... nobody has ever trusted me to be helpful before.." he said. Nagito smiled at him and rose to his feet. "I actually tripped over a root on a mountain, what bad luck! I don't know how to get home but I would like to - if you could lead me to some kind of town I would be extremely grateful! If that's too much to ask I really don't mind, don't feel obligated to help me," he said. "Oh, and I'm Komaeda, a pleasure to meet you." As much as he did want to go home, he had nobody to return to. Or, should he say, nothing. The entire world above them is covered in despair and all he as doing was serve some literal children. Sure, he was sticking around to see who's hope was the strongest (and the cliffhanger was going to kill him!), but mysteriously disappearing didn't seem so bad.

"...hotel, it's probably your best bet unless you can get someone to let you move in... ooh, sorry for talking so much, i don't get to often... it's so lonely here sometimes..." Napstablook had been talking the whole time Nagito was stuck in his own thoughts, and he could feel his face turn red after realising he barely heard a thing that had been said to him. "Don't worry about it! Hotel? Yeah that sounds good, sorry, I'll be off now!" He glanced around and saw a building that he somehow had not noticed before, and started towards it. He didn't want to ask Napstablook for directions again, so he went off in the opposite direction he came from, hoping to be correct.

"it was nice talking to you, if you ever want to chat again i'll be at my home, remember it's the one on the left...!" Nagito thought he could see a faint smile from the ghost, so he waved with his biggest grin plastered on his face and walked away as fast as he could without looking rude. As soon as he was inside the building, he let out a sigh of relief, until he realised that he was lost again. Idiot. He wandered through the room on the left and saw a fluffy white goat humming in the kitchen holding a book that seemed to be titled "Mother's Snail Cookbook." Nagito stood awkwardly in the doorway, unsure what to do since the goat was completely absorbed, until deciding he'd simply wait until he was noticed.


	2. hapter two 🥰🥰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothing interesting komaeda is just in Toriels house

After a solid ten minutes in which Nagito stood unmoving, being completely ignored as the goat had stood up and started her own pie, he decided he would say something. He cleared his throat to speak, trying to figure out the best way to mention his presence, but was kindly interrupted.

"It's okay dearie, I'll be there in a second. Sorry I've been taking a while, but whatever it is requires my full attention and..." as she turned around she stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Nagito wide-eyed. "I-You aren't from around here are you? Do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, carekeeper of these ruins. May I ask what a human child like yourself is doing in these parts?" She asked, obviously shaken but trying to hide it. Nagito smiled pleasantly, but frozen in place. 

"Do you happen to know where the hotel is? I need a place to stay and it was recommended to me. Sorry for being a bother," he added. He noticed Toriel's face briefly scrunch up, wondering if he had said something wrong.

"There's only one hotel in the underground and it's all the way in Hotland, a dangerous and far off place," she started slowly. "What if you stayed here with me instead? I'll bake you pies and teach you everything you need to know! I've always wanted to be a teacher!" Nagito felt that something was off but the she seemed so safe and warm that he chose to ignore it. "Great! You're probably starving after your adventure. Let me get you something not snail-related. I'll have to go out to gather food but I'll be back shortly. Make yourself feel at home!" Toriel rummaged through her pocket until she pulled out a small object. "If you have an emergency you can use this phone to contact me. Be good, dear!" 

Nagito opened up the phone and smiled when he saw a contact labeled 'mom' only to realize that his new phone was nearly out of power. He didn't particularly want to snoop through her things, but decided if it ensured his safety she wouldn't mind. He couldn't find a charger in this room (although it did have tons of books, which excited Nagito more than he liked to admit) so he decided to search the other side of the house. He entered the first room he saw - a child's room m that was made up very nicely. Toriel couldn't have prepared this for him, since she had seemed genuinely shocked when she saw him outside the kitchen. But if that was the case who was the bedroom for? Nagito started down his trail of thoughts which only lead to the story of a child who has been brutally ripped from a loving life and a family torn apart. Toriel had seemed like such a kind lady, but mixing a peaceful life like hers and Komaeda's luck cycle made him feel awful. A child had been torn from her life before and she was left miserable and alone. If he made her history repeat itself or anything half as bad, he'd never forgive himself. Exiting the room in a hurry and not looking where he was going, Nagito ran directly into something big and soft. He looked up to Toriel, who had just returned home.

"Is everything okay, my child? Are you homesick? There's not much I can do about that yet, but I hope you can learn to call this place home and feel safe with me." Nagito pointed at his phone, causing Toriel to lightly gasp 'oh!' and rush into the kitchen. "I should have thought of that! Here's a spare charger that you can keep for yourself. If you're tired and need to rest just go through the first door on the left and you can sleep in there. Sorry for the long wait but I'll be sure to make up something extra special after dinner," Toriel said with twinkling eyes. She seemed so happy with a child to take care of, but Nagito had made up his mind. Cutting ties here would make everyone suffer less.

"Actually, I need to keep going. Thank you for the hospitality, really, but you don't need to worry about me."

"No!" She gasped. "Sorry. No, you still haven't eaten. You can't go anywhere without a meal, I won't allow it. Go to bed my child, your head will be clearer after a rest and good food. "No protesting, off to bed with you! Now!" Toriel commanded. Nagito sighed but listened to her, walking to his room. He didn't love being treated like a child but didn't blame Toriel, considering whatever she was working through. And the fact he didn't know if she knew what adult humans look like. And the fact his own parents never cared for him as much as this goat lady had in the past 5 hours. He laid in bed for a while, until he dozed off, tired of his own thoughts. 

~

Nagito woke up to the smell of something delicious wafting into his room. Wandering out to the kitchen, he saw a butterscotch pie with a little note that said 'Help yourself! Supper is in the fridge ♡' and a cute doodle he assumed was Toriel herself. He gratefully took a piece of pie and packaged it up to put in the empty toy sac he found in his room. He then grabbed his supper as well as a mystery novel that had caught his eye (probably because it was one of the few non-snail related books) and walked to the door, before changing his mind and going downstairs after remembering there was nothing left to find in the ruins. He walked through a narrow hall until he thought he could hear someone sniffling. 

"I just don't want him to get hurt! He looks stronger than the other children, granted he's much bigger, but I don't know if that's enough to keep him safe -- everyone else kept going until they met their doom! It's not safe out there and I don't want to fail yet another human..." Toriel took a deep breath, "yes, I know... I shouldn't force hi- but it really is quite nice in these ruins! Yes, I suppose destroying the exit would be selfish. The next time he asks I'll talk it over and won't think only of myself. But if in the end if he does leave you promise to look out for him, right?" - Komaeda heard a muffled grunt of affirmation, and then - "Thank you so much! I don't know where I would be without your help s- oh, I must go! I need to make sure he's fed himself and all is well. I'll be back soon," she said, as she rose to her feet. Nagito hid himself around the corner. 

He wasn't completely sure what had just happened but it sounded like he would be able to talk his way out of the ruins and get to somewhere that he wouldn't bother anyone, which sounded good to him. Nagito put on a smile and waited for Toriel to round the corner. When she did and saw Nagito, she seemed distressed but there was no anger in her eyes. 

"May I help you?" She asked. "Did you enjoy supper? I hope it suited your tastes, my child," she continued, obviously avoiding the topic they both knew was coming.

With a deep sigh, Komaeda said the words she wanted to ignore. "Toriel, I must leave the ruins. I wish you a wonderful time with all the creatures that live here but it need to keep going. I hope you understand."

Toriel sighed, but didn't object. "If you must go then go, but don't say I didn't warn you. It's dangerous for someone like you down here, and if you are ever hurt don't hesitate to call me or come back to the ruins. My door will always be open. I want the best for you, dear. Be safe." She looked wistful, but Nagito counted himself lucky that this interaction hadn't turned into a full fledged battle. He may be older than anyone Toriel met before, but he was still probably weaker than half of them.

Nagito quickly bowed, mumbled a thank you and went on his way. He didn't expect it to be that unsafe, since he had only met friendly creatures since his fall, but it wouldn't hurt to be on guard. With a deep breath he walked through the path until he opened a new door and was once more blinded by light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao what am I supposed to call toriel other than a goat thanks it just sounds awkward
> 
> I'm writing this for myself and at the slowest pace known to mankind so 😰😰😰🧐👍 yuh .. when will it be finished? nobody knows! I am writing another sonicxbowser fic for my fellow gamer and idk which will come first lol

**Author's Note:**

> hehe sansxkomaeda goes brrr


End file.
